


stranger things character SMUTS!

by zoomer_liz



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, strangerthingsxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoomer_liz/pseuds/zoomer_liz
Summary: smuts with the characters of stranger things! all are x reader! taking requests





	stranger things character SMUTS!

**Author's Note:**

> requests are open!!  
pls sent all requests to zoomer.lizabeta@gmail.com !!!

mike wheeler x reader

mike sits on a closed toilet, his left leg shaking up and down, tapping on the floor.  
the boy is worried.

the doorknob turns and a dirty and messy y/n appears, a bloody streak coming down her nose.

although mike thought y/n looked gross and smelled bad, he had missed her. she was missing for weeks, he ran to give her a hug

his 5’9 lankiness enveloped the small girl into a warm embrace, causing y/n to shudder.

he pulls back and puts both hands on her shoulders

“babygirl, i missed you so much!” mike quietly exclaimed, y/n smiles at the boy and nods, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“but first babe, let’s take a shower” y/n whispers in his ear. 

mike is shocked about the words that practically fell out of her mouth, dripping on the floor like alphabet soup that was spilled by a toddler.

he nods his head, his eyes wide with surprise. y/n smiles and walks past him, stripping at once

her hair bounces when her shirt comes over her head, unclamping her bra and letting them drop in front of the boy, who’s mouth was already gaping open.

he quickly does the same, erratically yanking his shirt off, before she even has a chance to pull her panties down.

she chuckles lightly as the boy as he almost falls taking his pants off, then his boxers are gone and suddenly she’s the one with the gaping mouth.

jaw dropped to the floor, mike comes over and picks it up, and tugs at the band of her lace panties, demanding them down.

“who’s in charge now” mike let’s out a breathy sentence, his warmth hard and pressing against her unclothed thigh.

at once, the couple gets into the shower, having a sloppy make out session 

y/ns pressed against the cold damp wall, water beads dripping down her face

mike carreses her body, making sure she’s comfortable and elevated. her legs wrap around his body, y/n let’s out a gasp-moan when mike suddenly slips it in.

gasps turn into soft and loud moans as he thrusts in and out of her, his cheeks reddening as water drips from his hair, onto her bruised tits.

he moves his free hand to her clit and rubs it, syncopating with the rhythm of his thrusts.

his mouth his on hers, y/ns mouth is mostly open, letting out loud moans every now and then as he sucks her bottom lip, letting out low grunts.

a few seconds pass by and y/n is a moaning mess, her stomach cramps and turns and she knows what’s about to happen

“mike” she moans out he continues to thrust and rub her clit

“hold on baby i’m almost there” mike says, as he stops rubbing her and grabs her chin to look at him.

“look into my eyes baby” he says, staring intensly into her eyes, about to come

“3,2,-“ they both come, letting out a loud moan together, mike slowly falls down with her, still holding her close and falling back onto the showers ground.

laying together, mike still in her, she’s on top of him panting as water beats onto her back.

e n d

**Author's Note:**

> again,, requests are still open! send to zoomer.lizabeta@gmail.com <3 love u clowns :•)


End file.
